


Hamburg

by winterlover



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roman takes his hand, he doesn’t turn his head. Only minutes later he does, and realizes that Roman has already been holding Deniz. <br/>Their first year in Hamburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburg

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to RTL.  
> Even though the tag says Alternate Reality, we all know that this is what really happened and everything that has been on our TV-screens since Christmas 2011 is just a very bad dream.  
> Thanks to aldiara for being my beta.

 

**Spring**

Marc’s gaze lingers on the water. Behind them lies the crowded and busy Jungfernstieg, but the mirror-like surface of the inner-city lake has a calming effect on him.

He's spent the whole day guiding them around, showing them the most famous and beautiful sights of Hamburg. Binnenalster is his favourite.

When Roman takes his hand, he doesn’t turn his head. Only minutes later he does, and realizes that Roman has already been holding Deniz. Marc reaches out to pull both of them closer; glancing up, he looks into two smiling faces. Suddenly he feels the warmth and promise of spring.

 

**Summer**

Marc looks up when he hears the door. Soon Deniz slumps down on the couch beside him, sighing.

“How was it?”

Deniz looks at him.

 _Failed_ , his face says. Uh oh. Marc wishes Roman were here. He’s still not comfortable dealing with grumpy Deniz. Especially not on the evening of Deniz’ second recruitment exam at Hamburg's police school.

But Deniz’ face lights up. Oh, bluff! “Good news!”

“Do you want to wait for Roman before telling us?”

Deniz ignores that, hugging him tightly. “Passed the test! Mostly thanks to you talking me through all those topics! I’m starting in August!”

 

**Autumn**

All month they've been arguing.

Deniz has been stressed by police school and is often in a bad mood. The ice show's been running smoothly and Marc's days pass with a lot of repetition and without much challenge. Roman, on the other hand, has been planning the next installment and is buried in papers and crayons most of the time.

Today is no exception. Roman and Deniz disagree about the cleaning schedule, and Marc hates the new towels Roman bought; but suddenly he realizes that, despite all the bitching and nagging and discussing, they've never really questioned their living together.

 

**Winter**

He hadn’t been able to resist Roman _au chocolat_ any longer. He just had to lick the sweetness from his lover’s cheek, search for it on his tongue and trail down to taste the caramel-coloured nipples.

Marc faintly thinks of Deniz, but how could he wait when Roman wraps his arms and legs around him and encourages him with every move and sound he makes?

When they hear the door open, they stop in mid-motion, and Marc feels guilt rising.

But Deniz grins. “Don’t stop,” he says, slumping down on the armchair across from the couch, and opens his belt.


End file.
